Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 100\% \times -\dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{8} } = \dfrac{1 \times -1 } {1 \times 8 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{8} } = -\dfrac{1}{8} $